magos_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
Grot Mega Tank
Grot Mega Tank Type: Tracked Vehicle Tactical Speed: 2d10* Cruising Speed: 30kmph Maneuverability: -20 Structural Integrity: 45 Size: Massive (7) Armour: Front 26, Side 20, Rear 16 Vehicle Traits: Enclosed, Command and Control, Ponderous, Ramshackle, Rugged, Tracked Crew: 1 Driver, 1 Grot Kommanda, An Unkown and Vast amount of other Grots Carrying Capacity: - *Grot Tanks have engines almost as unreliable as their crew; each time the Grot Mega Tank performes any action that would require it to move, roll a 2d10. It's now it's movement value for the turn. Weapon Heavy Weapon Turrets; Choose 2: * Twin Big Shoota (120m; –/– /10; 1d10+6 I; Pen 2; Clip 100; Reload 2Full; Inaccurate, Unreliable, Twink Linked, Storm) * Twin Skorchas (30m; S/-/-; 1d10+7 E; Pen 3; Flame, Spray, Unreliable, Twin Linked) * Twin Grotzookas (100m; S/3/-; 3d10+4 X; Pen 2; Inaccurate, Unreliable, Twink Linked) * Rack Of Rokkits (120m; -/-/5; 3d10+6 X; Pen 9; Clip 20; Reload 5Full; Inaccurate, Unreliable, Twin Linked) * Twin Kustom Mega Blastaz (100m; S/2/-; 4d10+7 E; Pen 6; Clip 10; Reload 3Full; Blast 2, Inaccurate, Overheats, Shocking, Unreliable, Twin Linked) Light Weapon Turrets; Choose 3: * Big Shoota (120m; –/– /10; 1d10+6 I; Pen 2; Clip 60; Reload 2Full; Inaccurate, Unreliable, Storm) * Skorcha (30m; S/-/-; 1d10+7 E; Pen 3; Flame, Spray, Unreliable) * Grotzooka (100m; S/3/-; 3d10+4 X; Pen 2; Inaccurate, Unreliable) * Rokkit launcha (150m; S/– /–; 3d10+6 X; Pen 9; Clip 1; Reload Half; Inaccurate, Unreliable) * Kustom Mega Blasta (100m; S/2/-; 4d10+7 E; Pen 6; Clip 10; Reload 3Full; Blast 2, Inaccurate, Overheats, Shocking, Unreliable) Additional Rules Mutiny! - Grots, while lacking the simple minded near-sucicidal bravery of their bigger Ork brethren, are just as, if not more, ambitous, always looking for a moment to take the leadership in their vechicles and communities. At the start of each turn, roll a 1d10. On a 1, the Grot crew rebels against the current Kommanda, taking any position that they seem would befit their kunnin' with claw, fang, and kitchen utensil; the Grot Mega Tank skips it's turn as a new Kommanda emerges in seconds of the backstabbing death of the last one. On a 2-9 nothing happens, while on a 10, the Kommanda succesfully bellows his commands to all of his bretheren, and they take them to heart; too literally at some times. All Ballistic Skill and Weapon Skill tests taken by the Mega Grot Tank this turn gain a +20 bonus, but it may only fire it's weapons on a single target; a vechicle or a infantry formation, most likely to be at least wounded by all that firepower! Rolling Scrap Pile - The Grot Mega Tank is as ramshackle as it is possible, many of it's parts being just decorative or "geniously" added (unworking) armor. The Grot Mega Tank counts as having a Force Field with a Rating of 15 that cannot be overloaded. This represents hits that have destroyed pieces of the tank that were obsolete to it's structure. Gallery Grot mega tank.3jpg.jpg 99590103093 GrotMegaTank05.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg